


Venture Into The Past

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ignorant Character, Implied Mpreg, Lassiter is 23, POV Henry Spencer, POV Outsider, Shawn is 17, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: When Henry went upstairs to ask Shawn what on Earth he thought he was doing ignoring his father, he found Shawn sprawled across the bed reading a book, ‘The Anatomy of The Uncommon Man’. Shawn looked up and Henry knew he had done something wrong, but obviously Shawn was just curious. His son wasn’t gay, damn it!





	Venture Into The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and reformated by the amazing [kbear1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbear1995)

Henry Spencer realized his son was different from most men a long time ago. It was a doctor’s appointment that explained his son would be able to carry children and that Henry should caution his son, but he didn’t. There was no way his son would ever have sexual relations with a man, the boy was a Spencer after all. Then there was Gus, but Henry still didn’t say anything because it was natural for boys to befriend one another. In fact, he would be more afraid if at the age of 10 his son was friending girls. 

He figured his son would find out eventually, but he wasn’t expecting him to come home from school one day and ignore him. When Henry went upstairs to ask Shawn what on Earth he thought he was doing ignoring his father, he found Shawn sprawled across the bed reading a book, ‘The Anatomy of The Uncommon Man’. Shawn looked up and Henry knew he had done something wrong, but obviously Shawn was just curious. His son wasn’t gay, damn it! After that day Shawn started acting out, “You’re going to start spending your days at the Police Department and that’s final!” 

That idea came to bite him in the ass when he noticed Shawn and one of the officers cozying up to each other. It was illegal and Henry knows that they both know it, but what was he going to do, ruin his own and another man's careers? Shawn already hates him and Henry can’t decide if anything is even worth it anymore. He retires because he can’t deal with this big of a secret as he walks around and deals with his coworkers every day and that dumb officer. 

He learns the name of the dumb officer quickly enough when his colleges tell him that Carlton Lassiter is making his way quickly through the ranks and that Henry should be proud that his job went to such a man. He kicks Shawn out of the house. He’s angry and doesn’t know what happens to his son for the next three years until he receives a wedding invitation in the mail, he tears it to pieces and never attends. 

Three years after that he gets a grainy picture of a baby and a sarcastic, “Congrats Grandpa!” Two years after that he reads about Lassiter’s promotion to Head Detective in the newspaper and Shawn sends him another grainy picture of a baby, “Maybe you’ll meet her.” This is the only indication he gives of moving back to Santa Barbara. Henry thinks that maybe it’s time to stop being so angry. 

Their relationship is fragile and Lassiter obviously hates him, but Henry likes to think that maybe Shawn can forgive him at least a little. Shawn doesn’t forgive his father for anything, that blatant homophobia, lying to him, divorcing his mother, forcing him to use his abilities, none of it. He meets his grandkids, but it’s awkward and he isn’t sure what to do. He has to ask what their names are, when they were born, and Shawn doesn’t introduce him as their Grandfather. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so ignorant, should’ve been honest from the beginning. He knows his relationship with Shawn is ruined forever, but that’s not going to stop him from trying. Plus he heard that Lassiter likes to fish and they both know what it’s like to be Police Officers, maybe he can get along with him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/) for more content.


End file.
